Conjugal Visit
by Weskette
Summary: Kim never wanted Shego in jail. That much was obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for obvious reasons. I always feel pretty awkward writing these kinds of things. **  
**Welp, here we go. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Shego walked down the long hallway, two guards escorting her on either side. She had cuffs on her wrists, and an extra piece bound around her left wrist that kept her from lighting her plasma. Or at least, kept her from easily lighting it. She could do it if she tried hard enough.

The guard on her left had dark skin and short hair. His face was generically handsome. He seemed fit too, from what Shego could tell. The other was his complete opposite. He was pasty, sported a beer gut, and a nose that had been broken a few times.

"So, boys. Anyone gonna tell me who's in there?" she huffed. "I don't have a spouse, or even a date. And I didn't order a prostitute."

One of the guards shrugged. "Maybe someone ordered one for you."

The other guard nodded. "It's happened before. Big Mel got one from her sister."

"I'm not one for prostitutes, anyway."

"Well, you've got two hours in the room either way," the first spoke.

Shego would've crossed her arms, had she not been handcuffed. "Whatever." Her curiosity was peaked, though, so she wasn't going to object to some time around someone other than her cell-mate.

"Here we are." The man to her left moved to unlock the door. "Go inside and stick your hands through the slot to be un-cuffed." He smirked. "Unless you want to keep them on."

Shego snorted and did as she was told. A few seconds later and she was locked in a room with someone she couldn't guess at. She rubbed her wrists, wishing she could remove the stupid power-diminishing metal band.

_Time to find out who wants to bed me,_ she thought bitterly. Sex _could_ be welcomed, but it all depended on the person.

She headed into the main part of the room and glanced around. Off to the side, there was a bed with a gray comforter set. Towards the center was a couch and two armchairs, all centered around a coffee table. Shego's breath caught in her throat when she saw who sat on the couch, her back to the thief.

"Kimmie?" she exclaimed. The hero wore a soft green, button-up shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans._ That's a nice colour on her..._

Kim turned upon hearing Shego's voice. "Shego," came the whisper.

They stared at each other for an unknown length of time. Finally, Shego spoke. "So… You wanted a conjugal visit. With _me_."

A crimson blush sprouted across Kim's cheeks. "That's the first thing you have to question me about? Of all things?"

A smirk appeared on Shego's pale green lips. "Yeah. It's not everyday the girl who jailed you shows up for sex."

Kim scowled. "I never wanted you in jail, Shego. That was Dr. Director's doing. I liked you not being in jail." She crossed her arms.

Shego made her way to the armchair, trying not to think of how many people had "visited" with their spouses in it. "Yeah, I could tell." She could still remember the soft lips of her redheaded hero touching her own with a timidity that Shego had rarely ever seen in Kim. She crossed her legs. "I still have questions, by the way. You didn't exactly answer them before."

Kim gave her a soft smile. "Sorry… I meant to, but I wasn't even sure what I was feeling at that point. I know now, but back then, I had no idea."

"So?" Her arms crossed.

Kim pursed her lips and looked Shego dead in the eye. "I like girls."

"Doy."

Kim's head fell back. "Shego," she groaned. "It was hard for me to come to terms with that."

"Hmph. I'd think it was obvious by where you put your tongue."

Another blush overcame Kim's face as she looked back to Shego. "I didn't even mean to kiss you that time. I wasn't sure what I was doing, I just knew you were… intoxicating." She whispered the word as though it were taboo. "And I wanted more."

Shego was taken aback by the confession. "Princess…"

"Wait, let me finish," Kim ordered, her eyes flashing a bit. "I need to." Shego dipped her head to get Kim talking again. "I tried dating after you went to jail. This past month, I've gone on maybe ten dates with different women. None of them give me the same feeling I get when I'm around you. When we fight, when we kiss… I love the rush." Her olive eyes were filled with an emotion Shego couldn't read. "I wanted to talk to you. To be able to tell you all this and… be able to touch you, honestly. Normal visits don't let that happen."

Shego moved to the couch, her expression soft. "Pumpkin."

"Shego, I need to-" She was cut off by a pair of green lips claiming hers. She immediately relaxed into the kiss. Shego moved a hand to the side of Kim's face, holding her there for a moment. She was dazed when they parted. "I… I was kinda hoping that would happen."

A grin graced Shego's face. "I had to get you to stop rambling somehow."

"Maybe I should ramble more often…" Her eyes didn't leave Shego's face.

They met once more for a chaste kiss before Shego pulled away again. "So, Cupcake… You just came here to talk?"

A lovely blush filled Kim's cheeks once more. "Basically… I did, uhm, decide that if… if you wanted more, I'd be up for it."

"Oh?" Shego grinned wide. She leaned in, her lips close to Kim's ear. "So, Princess," she purred. "Do you want me? Do you want me to make you yell out my name? Do you want me to…" she paused to nip at Kim's neck. "lick every inch of you?"

A shiver passed down Kim's back. She gulped before forcing out the word stuck in her throat. "Yes."

Suddenly, just as suddenly as the kiss, Kim was pinned beneath Shego. "I was hoping you'd say that." Shego nipped at Kim's neck once more before beginning to struggle with the buttons of her shirt. Kim was shocked at first, but soon reacted, her hands trailing over Shego's body. The prison outfit wasn't tight fitting like her catsuit, so Kim had an easy time getting her hands on the soft, pale flesh of Shego.

Kim gasped as her breasts were groped beneath the bra. With a little maneuvering, the bra vanished into the room, allowing Shego to attach her mouth to a breast, the other being taken up by a hand. Her free hand roamed down, fighting to get Kim's tight jeans away.

Kim fought to remove Shego's shirt, deciding she needed to leave a mark on her green lover.

Kim could feel the groan Shego produced at a touch. She did her best to keep up each ministration but lost the will to when Shego's mouth slipped lower. She nipped and licked at Kim's stomach, feeling the hero squirm beneath her. She nursed a spot in Kim's side as she pushed her pants down and away from them. Both were left only in their panties. Shego's were a plain white, but evidence of her arousal was apparent. Kim's were a lime green, something she had worn in hopes of their current situation happening. Shego smiled, but pinched the sides and forced a bit of plasma out, burning through the fabric. Kim was about to complain, but Shego's hand ghosted over her opening and turned Kim's words to a moan.

"Mm, Kimmie... I can't wait to hear you scream."

Kim gripped at the couch cushions as Shego slid two fingers into her. Shego leaned down and nibbled the side of her thigh as she started a pace. She teased and avoided her clit. Kim moaned, just as Shego wanted. "Nngh... Please."

"Say my name, Kimmie. Tell me how badly you want me to taste you," Shego murmured. Her fingers slowed to an excruciatingly slow pace.

Kim bit her lip. "Shego," she spoke breathily. "I need you." Still, Shego did nothing. Kim swore. "Shego, I want your tongue on me- in me!"

Kim let out a startled cry as Shego pressed a third finger into her and sent her tongue snaking over Kim's clit. "Good girl, Princess."

She resumed her work.

High: Shego felt high. Never had she imagined to be in such a situation with the Kim Possible. The feeling of soft flesh beneath her, the aching of her center, the taste of Kim in her mouth, and the amazing sound of Kimmie screaming out her name as her climax hit. Electricity was shooting through her wherever her skin touched Kim's.

Her breath hitched when she found herself under Kim.

They kissed, surprisingly softly, before Kim started to kiss her way in pecks to Shego's neck. Shego shivered, not used to the soft touch of her new found lover. "Kimmie…" she murmured. She gasped as Kim's hands sunk lower and lower.

Kim felt as though her skin was on fire. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, a high still holding her up from her own climax. The look on Shego's face kept her going. She wanted to hear the thief moan and beg and she wanted to watch every single expression cross over Shego's pale face as she did.

Shego's lower lip quivered as Kim slid her hand between Shego's legs. "Ah, ah…" Kim kissed her hard, making every other thought disappear.

They spent a majority of their two hours pushing each other to their limits and sending each other over the edge. Finally spent, they collapsed together, naked and panting. Shego was the first to really speak. She took a deep breath. "W, wow… Wow."

Kim smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Shego's lips. "I'd say that's a good response."

"I'm practically speechless, Pumpkin… But we should probably get dressed. I think our time is almost up." She pulled Kim closer despite her words, nuzzling against her breasts. "Any chance you'll be visiting again soon?"

Kim nodded. "Most definitely. I can make the visits longer too. I've got connections."

"You definitely need to do that." She nibbled on Kim's neck. "Because I've just decided you're **mine**."

"Then _you _are **mine**."

"Big Mel isn't gonna like that," Shego commented.

Kim raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And just who is she?"

"Ooooh, is Pumpkin jealous?" She smirked. "Don't worry. She's just the "big boss" around here, besides me. She's been practically begging to bed me. So not gonna happen." Shego pressed her lips to Kim's collarbone. "She's gonna be jealous if she sees any of the marks you've left on me."

"Mm, sorry about those."

"They felt nice to get, so don't worry. And I expect you back to renew them shortly."

"Deal."

There was a knock on the door. "Five minutes."

The two women sighed. They untangled themselves from each other and moved to their clothing. Kim huffed, finding her irreparable panties on the ground. "You had to do that?"

"Mm, I needed them off you." Shego smirked, pulling on her orange prison garb.

"If that's the case, you can keep them." Kim tossed the burnt pair at her thief.

Shego's eyes lit up and she pocketed them. "Fine by me."

They met once more for a long slow kiss before knocks sounded on the door again. "Times up!"

They sighed. "I'll come back soon," Kim promised.

"I expect it."

One last kiss and Shego left. Even the handcuffs she had to re-don didn't stop her grin.

The same two guards had returned to escort her back to general population. "Find out who it was?" the dark skinned man asked.

Shego grinned, walking past him in the direction of her cell. "My girlfriend."

"Thought you were single."

She glanced back and winked at him. "I was."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a little stuck in Olives & Emeralds, so I wrote more for this. There might even be more after it.**

* * *

**A month or so earlier**

"Forget it, Princess. You can't beat the best." Shego glared down at her opponent, her hands engulfed in plasma.

"Well, good thing you aren't the best, huh?" Kim smirked back at the thief. She held a fighting pose, ready to handle any attack that might come her way.

An attack certainly did come. A large ball of plasma came hurtling towards her and she flipped backwards to avoid it. As soon as she came to a stop, Shego was there, fists flying. Kim dodged or blocked each hit. Adrenaline was rushing through them both as they surrendered to the dance their bodies knew better than they did. Neither heard the racket from Drakken and Ron, nor the ticking of the already failing invention in the center of the room.

Eventually, Shego threw a punch that missed and sunk into the wall behind Kim's head. She growled and used the momentum to pin one of Kim's hands back against the wall, leaving the girl with only one free hand. Shego used the stability to pull her trapped hand from the wall but Kim, still running on adrenaline, used the action to flip them. Suddenly her lips were pressed against Shego's and neither woman questioned it. It was a surprise, certainly, but Shego couldn't find it in herself to push the redhead away. Kim barely comprehended what she was doing, but, like Shego, didn't break it. In fact, her tongue snaked out to beg entrance to Shego's mouth.

After a moment of clashing tongues, they finally realized what they were doing. Kim's eyes shot open in sudden realization and she pulled away, only to find Shego still had a grip on her wrist. She couldn't put more than a few inches between them.

Olive eyes met emerald eyes for the briefest of moments before Shego let go of Kim's wrist and made her exit without a word.

"Uh, KP, are we going, or...?" Ron asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kim frowned, cheeks flushed. "Yeah, Ron, let's go."

She followed him in a daze to their ride. She didn't say a word to him the whole way, still in a daze. Once home, she got to her room without seeing any of her family and simply collapsed on the bed.

"What. The hell. Was that?"

She blushed at the thought of it. Kissing Shego. She had kissed Shego. Her eyes were only half lidded at the memory. She licked her lips and realized she could taste lipstick. She swore and jumped up, going to her bathroom. The mirror showed her what she expected; smudges of dark lipstick that didn't belong there could be seen on her lips.

"Shit! Did... Did Ron see?"

"Kimmie-cub," her father called. "Dinner!"

She frowned and replied. "Be down in a minute!" Grabbing a washcloth, see began to scrub off her lips. That was one conversation she didn't want to have, not when she didn't even understand why she had kissed Shego.

_Why did I enjoy it?_

Two weeks later, they were at it again. This time was different. Kim didn't let her body do as it wanted. She controlled each hit and block down to a degree. Shego on the other hand, seemed to be completely unaffected by the kiss. She fought well, leading Kim out of sight of Drakken. That was when she stopped.

"Alright, Pumpkin, Q&A time."

Kim stumbled, her fighting stance gone. "Uh…" She turned red as she understood what exactly she'd be questioned about.

"So why'd you do it? Trust me, I'm not complaining, I just want to know why."

Kim stuttered, trying to form actual words.

"Come on, Kimmie. I won't bite until you ask me to. Just tell me what's up with you kissing me." Her grin was animalistic.

"I… I d-" Kim cut off as a cry from the main room rang out.

"KP, help!" Ron called, a crash following the request.

Kim frowned, glancing at Shego and back to the door where Ron had called from. Against better judgement, Kim moved closer to Shego, grabbing her arms to pull her in. "I have absolutely no idea why I kissed you." She then proceeded to place a timid kiss on Shego's inky black lips before letting her go and running to assist Ron.

It wasn't much later that when Shego got arrested.

She felt stupid, being caught by Will Du of all people. Shego had been making her escape from Kim, actually. She had really enjoyed the fight, having decided that she would be the one to surprise Kim that fight. And that she had. Right before making her get away, after they had exchanged their blows (which were starting to change into something else, but she wasn't sure what), Shego had wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and pulled her in for a _very_ good kiss. And then she ran, leaving a dazed Kim behind.

But that had been her downfall. She had been too distracted by the taste of Kim still lingering on her lips, the adrenaline still pumping through her (for a completely different reason than the fight), and the prospects of more to be able to notice she was running right into a trap. A trap Will Du had set.

Apparently, Will had "taken matters into his own hands" because Kim had yet to capture Shego. The trap wouldn't have worked if Shego hadn't been distracted. But the thoughts of Kim had over taken her mind and pulled her into a state that made her completely oblivious to anything but the obvious.

Sitting in the back of the police car, plasma-proof handcuffs covering her hands, she had a nice view of Kim as the hero spoke with Will. She couldn't hear her, but it was very obvious Kim wasn't happy. Shego couldn't help but smirk when she saw Kim slap him -_hard._

_Mmm, maybe I'll break out just to... thank her for that._


End file.
